A Secert Well Worth Kept
by partnershipislove
Summary: Deeks has got a secret. Kensi got an even bigger one. Someone is after Kensi but, she has more than one life to protect. Will post in two parts, This one is more focus on family instead of mystery. Could someone please tell me how to post multiple chapters in the comments please? Thanks!


A Secret Well Worth Kept

**A Day to Remeber**

**Kensi walked into the bullpen. Today was not a normal is the only day she had allowed her walls to come down besides the day that Dom died. The only day she allowed herself to anaversery of her father's death. The day that she went from daddy's little girl to fearless leader but there was one problem with letting her guard down. No one knew what today is. What today means to her. Making her dad proud. If that means she has to be a fearless leader with no emotion she would willing do it. People always asked her way she is so fearless and doesn't show any emotion and why she became a federal agent she has but one answer to finish what her dad started.**

**" Hey" my blue eyed shaggy haired parter said. **

**" Hey" I said tring to sound like nothing was wrong. Little did I know my voice was barely heard. **

**" What's wrong Kensi " Deeks said **

**His voice full of so much concern and worry that made Kensi's walls weaver as she considered telling him what was actually wrong. **

**" Nothing is wrong" **

**" Really" Deeks started to question **

**" Yes nothing is wrong. Why don't you believe me" **

**" Like just one reason or like ten." Seeing no change in her expression he continued " Well for one your eyes are puffy and red from crying and two your voice is raspy." Before Kensi had time to reply Eric whistled from the top of the stairs. **

**"We got a case. Kinda" Eric stated **

**" Eric how do we kinda have a case I mean..." But Kensi cut him off before he could finish **

**" Deeks that's not important" but before he could argue she ran up the stairs. **

**" What's wrong with Kensi?" Asked Eric**

**" You're the intelagence specialist. You tell me." Deeks retorted back to him. **

**"Deeks!" Kensi screamed from the top of the stairs.**

**" Coming Sunshine" Deeks yelled as he ran up the steps two at a time.**

**densidensidensidensidensidensidensi**

**Fate Kills Us All**

**Ops Center**

**" Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks it is nice of you to join us. Why is it that..." Hetty started to go off on us. **

**" Hetty as much as I hate to get in the middle of this. This case is kinda time sensitive." Granger said appearing out of the looming shadows in the room. Making all of us jump expect Hetty. **

**"Of course director." Hetty said with some resentment in her voice.**

**Kensi and Deeks shared a look. Whoa director since when did Hetty answer to Granger and when did she start being polite to authority figures. **

**"As I was saying" Eric continued " This is admeral John Fledman grave."**

**Kensi froze in her spot. That was her dad's name. The is only one way to be sure she thought to herself.**

**" Eric how did he die?"**

**" The records say a car accident."**

**Kensi almost fainted that was how the Mraines said he died but being a federal agent she knew better. **

**This time it was Deeks who spoke up " What happen? You said we have a case. " **

**Eric started to defend him self but Nell cut him off " He said Kinda and we kinda do. Feldman's grave was robbed." **

**Kensi drew in a sharp breath. Her father's grave robbed on the anniversary of his death. This is not happening. Kensi quickly composed herself hoping that no one saw her reaction. But her attempt was in vain for the quick reaction did not go unnoticed by her partner. **

**" So is the case to find the body." Sam and Callen answered at the same time. Kensi jumped forgetting ,in the mind state she was in, that they we there. **

**" Yes" Nell started " the CIA wants us to find his body and return it to its proper place. "**

**" Huh that's funny it sounded like you said the CIA wants us to find and return the body." Deeks stated**

**" They do"said Eric **

**" Ok " said Deeks " I think I speak for everyone when I ask this since when did the CIA start getting involved with grave robbers." **

**" We have been trying to figure that out all morning" Nell started " but we keep getting stonewalled. **

**" Then it is settled. You guys " Hetty started meoniting toward the field agent " Will find the body of Mr. Feldman while Ms. Jones and Mr. Beatle will try to find out more about his past and why the CIA is stonewalling us." **

**Everyone moved expect Kensi. **

**" Ms. Blye is there a problem?" Asked Hetty concerned. Again this moment did not go unnoticed by her parter who was taking advantage of the dark room and eavesdropping. **

**" Ummm no Hetty." **

**" Good then go meet up with your partner and find Mr. Feldman's body."And with that Kensi left without a word failing to notice Deeks hiding in the shadows peering over her shoulder.**

**densidensidensidensidensidensidesni**

**Distracted**

**Bullpen **

**" So if you were a grave robber where would you hid a body. " asked Sam as he stared at the tv screen. **

**" Where would you hide a body Sam? " asked Kensi trying to make it look like she was paying attention but she wasn't really only picking up on things here and there. **

**" Well Kensi, I would put it somewhere that doesn't have a lot of foot traffic. " **

**" Okay" started Deeks " Lets check place with low population. I say we start with national parks. "**

**" Good idea Deeks... " Kensi started before she caught herself. She meantally slapped herself. Really Kensi since when did I compliment my partner. " I mean that's a rough starting point. Kensi attempted to fix her dilemma but her efforts were to no avail. " I'll start on that right away. " As Kensi sat down at her desk and began to go thur the local state parks. Deeks noticed a small tear collecting in her left eye. That was when Deeks knew this was serious. He started jotting down different signs that she gave that looked like she was personally envoled in this case. **

**NCIS LA**

**It had been four hours since they started looking through national park records when Deeks decided that he couldn't do this anymore the anticapation was killing him. **

**" Kensi please don't hit me when I say this but are you ok?" Asked Deeks. Kensi didn't answer him she was to engrossed in her work to notice that as Deeks asked the question he moved slowly towards her desk. " Kensi. " Deeks called again a little bit louder snapping her out of her thoughts and startling her so much she screamed. **

**" O My Gosh Deeks don't do that. " Kensi snapped at him. **

**" I wouldn't have to of you answered me the first time. "**

**" What do you want Deeks. " **

**" I am going for a coffee run. I think we all could use one. Do you want to come with me?"**

**" Whatever sure. "**

**" Awesome. " Deeks thought if he could get her alone she might spill to him. It was a bit of a risky plan but it was worth it if she would talk. " Callen, Sam do you guys want anything?"**

**" Two plain black" answered Sam who spoke for both of them. **

**" K " said Kensi " Lets go Deeks. "**

**" Coming princess. "**

**densidensidensidensidensidensidesni**

**An Old Friend**

**The ride to the coffee shop was silent. Deeks didn't ever attempt to make conversation. Instead he took the five mile ride to study her. Her expression. Deeks wasn't sure but he thought he saw her face flash between scared to anonious. It wasn't until the coffee shop that Deeks worked up the courage to bring up what has been eating him up alive this past day. **

**"Kensi" Deeks asked when they pulled up to the coffee shop. " Are you okay?"**

**" Yea I'm fine" answered Kensi as she go out of the car. **

**" No your not" Deeks called after her as her followed her to the shop. " When you fine you don't say your fine. "**

**" Your over thinking this Deeks. " said Kensi as she order the coffee. " That's sweet that your concerned Deeks but nothing is wrong. " She said in a sweet tone. Deeks froze in his spot. Do she just really say that was sweet Deeks? What ever this was it was serious. Deeks decided to press his luck. **

**" Really Kens. Well lets see you didn't move when Hetty said go and that woman will come after you with her letter opener. So defying a order from her when you know the threat she poses. I don't know if that was increably stupid or really brave. "**

**" You saw that?" Kensi asked her voice hoarse. **

**" Of course. I got worried when I didn't see you come out from ops. I thought Hetty had fired you or something. " **

**" Deeks" Kensi started " Down!" She screamed startling him. He would have died if Kensi didn't tackle him. Just as the hit the ground a rain of bullets smashed though the window. The bullets didn't last long once they we on the ground as if almost sensing that the were no long in the bullets path. Lucky for them not a lot of people were in the small cafe. Almost no one was hurt expect Kensi who in the process of tackling Deeks when the glass pane broke scratching up both her hands and back. **

**" Kensi don't move. " Deeks said gently. He was afraid if she moved she might hurt herself more then she already is. **

**" Wasn't planing on it Deeks. " said Kensi obliviously in pain her ears still ringing. **

**" Good " said Deeks who reached down to his phone to call 911 and Callen. **

**" Hello" Callen answered**

**" Hey " said Deeks**

**" Deeks what is wrong. " said Callen being able to tell by the tone in his voice that something was wrong. Deeks was still wondering how he does that. **

**" Well we were getting coffee when someone fired at us though the front window of the shop. " **

**" Is anyone hurt? Are you and Kensi ok? " Callen said altogether worried of what the answer might be. **

**" No i'm calling you to tell you that i am seriously injured. Yea neither of us are seriously injured. Just some major cuts. Mostly Kensi. "**

**" What do mean mostly Kensi. Is she ok..." **

**" Sorry Callen got to go. " said Deeks as two paramedics in their twenty's entered the what was left of the coffee shop. **

**" Over here guys" Deeks called to the paramedics through the plaster filled air which was as thick as soup. **

**" Are you okay sir?" Asked the black haired paramedic. **

**" I am " Deeks answered " but my girlfriend is a little scratched up. Kensi heart skipped a beat. Girlfriend. He didn't say partner or friend. He said girlfriend with no regret in his voice. He didn't ever hesitate when he said it. Was it a slip of the tongue or did he really mean it. Kensi decided that she would asked him about it latter. **

**" Can you move miss?" Asked the other blonde haired paramedic. **

**" Yea I think so. " said Kensi gingery as she moved off of Deeks on to the stretcher they brought in. She would have refuse this expect that she saw how worried Deeks was and one look told her not to argue. As if planned Callen and Dam arrived when the paramedics took Kensi out of the building on the strecher. **

**" Deeks what the heck happen. Are you ok?"asked Callen furious as he step out of the car. **

**" Calm down Callen. " said Deeks stepping back out of surprise. If looks could kill he would be dead. It was then that Deeks realized that the talk about the team being family was not just a talk it was real. It was then that he realized that he had a family. They were his family. What would he have done if something had happened to Kensi? What would he do if something happened to any of them. Sam his sort of big brother. Callen kinda like a big brother that acted as a father figure he doesn't have. Eric his weird cousin. Nell his little sister. Hetty like his mother he lost to cancer when he was 11. Kensi. Kensi was well special he didn't have a label for her and maybe. " Deeks thought " that it was for the best. Realization hit Deeks hard. He had a family. A family that cared about him. A family that would accepte him for him. No mask no covers just him. A family that would have his back through thick and thin. A family that would forgive him for what ever he did. A family. He had love, trust that was put into his hands, and Kensi. He had people who trust him to take care of her to be with her through thick and thin. And he was going to do it. He was never going to let anyone take his family away from him. Sure they weren't related by blood but if its one thing he learned from Gibbs is that blood doesn't define family. Love, caring for each other, standing by each other side no matter what life throws at you, a sense of trust, a feeling of hope, knowing that your not alone in this world, and Deeks now knew that the saying was true. Love does protect and he was going to protect his family no matter what. DNA doesn't define family. Individuals who were willing to do these things are family. They are true heroes. **

**Kensi sat on the edge of the ambulance. Just a few scrapes. Even though she was seriously injured she be dead soon. Hetty would kill her. Even though the paramedic said it was probly the fur coat she had borrowed from Hetty that saved her life. Hetty would still kill her. The beautiful lions skin had a huge tear in it from where the largest piece of glass was. Kensi was so lost in her thought that someone was able to slip a piece of paper beside her. Kensi was snapped out of her mind state by a paramedic asking her if she was okay. **

**"Yea I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. " It was then that Kensi realized the note beside her. She carefully turned over the paper as if what was inside might her her. She started reading the cramped handwriting...**

**My Dearest Kensi, **

**I you believe it's been ten years. Any who I just wanted to tell you that I am watching. Leave the case alone or you and that witty detective won't live. Next time I won't miss. **

**Love ya, **

**X**

**Kensi thrust the letter in her purse hoping that no one saw her. She would deal with this on her own. She couldn't believe X was back she hasn't heard from her since her dad died. She had thearted her before but not like this. This time she drug someone else into this and she was going to do everything in her power to do it. **

**" Hey" said Callen "You ok?"**

**"Yea just so cuts and bruises. Callen I think I am going to head home for the day. " **

**"Yea of course" Callen said " feel better I will see you tommorow "**

**" See ya Callen. " kensi said as she walked towards her car. Callen stood their for a minute stunned. Kensi willing went home for the day. Sure Callen was going to send her home anyway but she went on her own. Callen decide to send Deeks later to check on her for now he had work to do. **

**densidensidensidensidensidensidensi**

**Love Needs No Words**

**Kensi walked through her front door slamming the door behind her. She didn't know what to do. So she ran and sat in her bathroom. Something about that room always made her feel safe. She sat down and she sobbed.**

**As Deeks watched his partner flee crime scene he realized that he couldn't take it anymore he had to talk to her. He couldn't stand the fact that his partner was upset. She was hurt and he needed to fix this. It doesn't matter if she likes it because he knows she wouldn't. It was his job. Sure it was not a written rule but it was one that went unspoken. Something that is common sense and shouldn't be written. Deeks always thought that trying to fix your partner's problems or supporting them showed your true intentions and it does. Deeks knows his true intentions. He may not admit them till the day he died but he loved Kensi and he was not going to stand on the sidelines while she gets hurt. He give his life for her and he knew she would do the same for were the thoughts that Deeks thought as he got in his car and drove to Kensi's. **

**" Dang it Deeks why do you have to be so stubborn!" Deeks argued with him self. But as he was beating himself up he heard a sound that blood run cold and his heart skip a beat. He heard a shatter of glass**

**And a scream so bloodcurdling and made a pang in his heart that it must have been Kensi's. **

**" Kensi!" Deeks screamed franticly as he picked the lock in her door. Kensi would kill him later but now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered bit saving the one he loved. **

**Deeks rushed throught the house gun drawed. " Kensi!" Deeks screamed as he ran throught her house clearing the room one by one. When he finally came to the bathroom he cringed at what he saw: the window was busted , glass was everywhere, and a huge rock lauded in the the other side of the room but Kensi looked ten times worse that the room she had a nasty gash across her temple where the rock had struck her and her skin was a sickly white and was uncounisus. "Kensi !" Deeks called. Upon hearing no response her rushed over to her to make sure she was breathing and she was but it was at a slow pace that Deeks didn't favor. With trembling finger Deeks reached for his phone and called 911. While the emts were on their way Deeks thought about what he would do if her ever lost Kensi and he realized he didn't have an answer. He didn't know if that meant that he loved or if it was just the adrenalin pumping through his vains. Deeks didn't realize how long he sat their thinking until the medics arrived. Deeks knew her would have to answer some questions so he put on a brave face and got in the ambulance. **

**At the hospital Deeks was dreading the call he had to make. Calling Callen alone scares him but telling him his little sister was almost killed was not news he wanted to share. Reluctantly Deeks dialed the number he knew so well. **

**" Hello " Callen answered on the first ring. **

**"Hey Callen. " Deeks said longing the y out like he always did when he was nervous. **

**" Deeks what's wrong now. " **

**" We'll I am at the hospital with Kensi and someone sort of tried to kill her with a rock so right now she is getting stiches. "**

**"Ok well be their soon. "**

**densidensidensidensidensidensidensi**

**A Family Name**

**" Well Kensi. " said the young doctor as her walked in to the examining room. " Well what?" Kensi responded " Well " the doctor answered half laughing " You and your daughters are fine. "**

**" That's great wait daughters?"**

**" Yea your three daughters."**

**"Three. " Kensi said still not believing what he say. **

**" O I am at afraid I might have broken the news. Yes Miss. Blye you are pregnant with girl triplets and there perfectly healthy. Now I am going to go write a your a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I assume you want me to bring the father back here. "**

**Kensi was so shocked she could only nod. **

**" Very well. "**

**" Hello Kensi are you ok?" **

**"Well Deeks not exactly."**

**"What do you mean not exactly. Kensi are you if you need someone to take care of you I..."**

**" Deeks I'm pregnant. " Kensi said cutting him off. They had been seeing each other for about a year now just no one knew incase it fizzled out. Kensi was worried that Deeks would overreact but the look on his face was priceless. **

**" Kensi" Deeks said as he took out a black velet box from his pocket an got down on one knee " I don't want to wait anymore. I would died for you and this child. I love you and this child to the end of the earth and back. Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife? Kensi Marie Blye will you marry me?"**

**" Yes!" Kensi said so many emotions running through her as she kissed Deeks and he picked here up and spun her around. **

**" Deeks" Kensi said as Deeks slid the simple diamond ring on her finger. " Don't you want to meet your daughters. "**

**"Daughters " Deeks choked and Kensi swore she saw tears in his eyes. " As in two?"**

**" No" and this time it was Kensi who had tears in her eyes " three. "**

**"Three. " Deeks repeated**

**" Yes Deeks you now have a feisaee and three daughters. O and one more thing I think we should keep this a secret. " **

**"I agree how about we take the rest of the day of and we go sign the papers at the court house and after the baby is born we will have a ceremony with everyone. " **

**" Deal" Kensi said with a grin that made Deeks heart skip a beat. **

**" I don't mean to interrupt but here is the prescription and a appointment for an ultrasound. Here you go Miss Blye. Now get out of here you have a lot of planning to do. " **

**" Thanks " said Deeks " take care. " **

**"You too."**

**"Hey are you guys ok? " Callen asked them searching them franticly for in juries. **

**" We're fine Callen. " said Kensi pointing to the stiches with her ring free hand. **

**" Callen if you don't mind Kensi ad I are beat I am going to take her home and stay with her tonight. " Deeks said brushing past Callen towards the elevator. **

**" Sure. " Callen mumbled but Deeks didn't hear him he was already gone. **

**At the court house : **

**"Do you Mr. Deeks take Kensi to be you lawful wedded wife ?" **

**"I do. " said Deeks with the most pride he ever had. **

**" And do you Miss. Blye take Mr. Deeks to be your lawful wedded husband?" **

**" I do. " Kensi with a smile that match Deeks. **

**" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. " Deeks dipped Kensi and then giving he the kiss of a life time. Tears were dripping down both there cheeks there dreams of a family were coming true. Each day was a blessing and they were going to cherish each and every second. **

**" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Deeks. "**

**densidensidensidensidensidensidensi**

**Walking into the bullpen the next day Kensi felt amazing. She found it so hard not to stare into those cerulean eyes. Every few minutes kensi would reach up and touch the sliver chain around her neck which held both her engagement ring and her wedding ring. she and Deeks were up all night talking and they decide to keep every thing a secret until their daughters are born. Since Kensi has a lot of leave time they decided to have her go spend time with her mother when she is three pregnant but since she was already two and a half months when they found about it she was going to tell the team today. **

**" Hey guys umm I don't really know how to say this but umm Hetty and I both agree that it would be best if I was not involved in this case and it is decided that I am going to go and fix the relationship with my mother so starting on Friday I am off dudy for the next six months. " Kensi said rather quickly trying to get it out as fast as she can. She was hoping for a response but all she got was stares. " Umm guys. " she said it would really be nice if you answered me. " More silence **

**" Callen" Kensi asked hopefully at the agent who hadn't moved since Kensi stated her speech. The expression on Callen face was one that was rarely seen on the senior agents face: surprise. **

**" Ummmm. " he muttered**

**" That's great Kensi ! " said spoke up Sam seeing the discomfort on the young agents face. Even through she got the response she wanted the hormones took over and before she knew it she was running out of the Spanish style building leaving a very stunned Callen and Sam behind. Of Course Deeks just happen to be climing down the stays at the same time as Kensi ran out crying. **

**" Guys what the heck happen? " Deeks pracitaly screamed from the top of the stairs as he ran after his wife not giving them a chance to answer. **

**" Kensi ! " Deeks called francially searching for his wife. **

**" I am right here " came Kensi's answer. Deeks turned to face his wife. He leaned down to whip the tears off her face. **

**" Hey hey what's wrong? Did Callen or Sam say something. " said Deeks calmly. **

**" No" Kensi said**

**" No " Deeks said repeating her answer confused. **

**" The didn't say anything that's the problem" said Kensi**

**" Aww Fern Baby it's ok." Instead of answer he got a glare. Ok Deeks thought to himself Probly deserved that one. **

**" Do you think you can go back now?"**

**"Yea" Kensi said whipping the stray tears of her eyes. "Only one problem what do we tell them. I mean they just saw me run out of the room with tears in my eyes. In my opinion not very Kensi like at all. They will be worried about me."**

**" Right " Deeks said " How about we let them come up with their own explanation. " Deeks said picking her up of the cold ground. **

**" I like that idea. " said Kensi said a wry smile on her face. **

**As the walked into the bullpen together they not only got stares from her whole office. Turns out the whole office has watched the stunt including Nell, Eric , and Hetty. Eric and Nell were on the stairs. Eric's mouth was open and was being hit by a very remorseful looking Nell. As Nell mouthed I'm sorry. Kensi and Deeks turned to the team. **

**" Kensi " Callen started looking at the ground " I'm sorry I think it's great the you are trying to fix things with your mo m " " Thanks said Kensi. **

**densidensidensidensidensidensidensidensdensidensidensi**

**Love Knows No Time**

**The next six months passed quickly. The still hadnt figured out the case and x hasn't made anymore apperences. She told Deeks after the got home that night and the team the next day. Everything was going fine until Kensi went into labor. Deeks was sitting in OPs with the rest of the team when he got Kensi phone call. He immedaly ran out of the building. He went home picked up Kensi. Four hours later they were welcoming their three daughters. Alina Jane, Annabell Maria, and Marisol Emily Deeks were born. The next day once Kensi was released from the hospital the went straight to OPs. When they walked in there was complete silence. " Kensi, Deeks " Callen said " Care to explain" **

**"Callen " Deeks said " I would like you to meet my wife and your nieces. " **

**Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. They probably thought he was. After all he was smiling like a madman. **

**"Dang it!" Callen shouted as he handed a very happy Uncle Sam twenty bucks. Should have known better than to bet against Uncle Sam anyway. Kensi was very happy that the laughter that resounded from the room was the triplets first memory of the team and Kensi and Deeks' first memory of being a whole family. **

**" Well, " Deeks thought as he laid next to his wife that night " this was a secret well worth keeping. "**


End file.
